


Can we always be this close forever and ever?

by DontMakeMeFrosty (AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard)



Series: Killervibe Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief mention of episode 3x09, Caitlin makes it snow again, Dorks in Love, F/M, Slow Dancing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/pseuds/DontMakeMeFrosty
Summary: “I’m sorry.” Cisco murmurs. He offers her his outstretched hand and she takes it, and their fingers gently interlock. It feels so natural, so right. “I needed a minute.”“I know.” she says, her voice impossibly soft. Her free hand moves up slowly, and he catches the faint glimmer of the gold band that rests around her ring finger in the low light, and then Caitlin’s warm palm is resting against Cisco’s cold cheek. He instantly leans into the touch. “It’s alright.”Or the one with the slow dancing in the rain, which actually turns out to be dancing in the snow.(Killervibe week day 4 - Free day)





	Can we always be this close forever and ever?

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this one other than it's legit just pure, soft fluff <3
> 
> Thanks again to @Starling83 for the beta (yeeees join us, join the shipping you know you want to)
> 
> Hope it's nice and enjoyable and all those nice things!
> 
> (Title is from the song Lover by Taylor Swift)

The chill of the night bites easily through the coat suit he’s wearing. Cisco stands outside on the front porch of the small house he bought, watching the rain fall. It’s pouring that early December night, since the temperature is still not low enough to allow the droplets to crystallize and cover Central City in white. He wishes it was. 

Inside the party goes on in full swing. He can hear Barry singing a jolly song - or trying to, since he keeps interrupting himself to try and get Iris to sing along with him. There’s laughter and there’s cheers and it makes Cisco smile. Moments like this, the stolen little happy memories in between saving the world, are rare and scarce. He’s glad his friends - his little family - are enjoying themselves this much. They deserve it.

No one had noticed him slipping out after the toast, and he hadn’t meant to stay outside for this long. It was overwhelming to stand there surrounded by the ones he loves, celebrating happy times without thinking back at how much it had cost them to get there, to get to this frozen moment in time. The ones they lost along the way, the hardships and burdens - they all flashed through his mind after the champagne glasses clinked together, as if that chime signalled the end of an era and the start of a new one. 

And as a matter of fact, it actually does.

The front door is pushed open and he doesn’t even need to glance to the side to know who has just joined him outside. 

“Hey stranger.”

The corners of his lips turn upwards at the soft greeting. His eyes flicker to the side and there she is, standing shyly a few steps away from him in her beautiful white dress. “Hey yourself.”

Caitlin’s face lights up, a shy smile on her lips as she slowly approaches him. “I missed you inside.”

“I’m sorry.” Cisco murmurs. He offers her his outstretched hand and she takes it, and their fingers gently interlock. It feels so natural, so  _ right _ . “I needed a minute.”

“I know.” she says, her voice impossibly soft. Her free hand moves up slowly, and he catches the faint glimmer of the gold band that rests around her ring finger in the low light, and then Caitlin’s warm palm is resting against Cisco’s cold cheek. He instantly leans into the touch. “It’s alright.”

“It just-- feels unreal, you know?”

“Yeah, it really does.”

Cisco lets out a soft laugh. “I actually asked Barry if he had created another Flashpoint.” His free hand wraps around her waist and he pulls her closer. His eyes soften. “I just couldn’t believe how lucky I was when I saw you coming down those stairs.”

It’s her turn to laugh softly. “I asked him the same thing when he came to give me a hug. You should have seen his face.”

“Poor Barry.”

Caitlin crinkles her nose. “Don’t feel bad for him, he had it coming.”

“He sure did.”

A comfortable silence falls around them, the only sounds coming from the soft patter of rain on the small roof above and the party inside. Their eyes are on each other and it’s like the rest of the world has faded from view. All he sees is Caitlin, in her flowy white dress, with her hair in an intricate braid that rests above her shoulder, and he swears he has never seen a more beautiful sight than this. He leans closer until their foreheads are touching, and closes his eyes. 

“When did I get so lucky?” he murmurs softly.

“I was just asking myself the exact same thing.” she breathes out and he feels the ghost of her warm exhale dancing across his lips. “It still feels like all of this is just a dream.”

“Well if it  _ is _ one…” he begins and tilts his head slightly. “I don’t want to wake up.”

The kiss is soft and tentative at first, just a gentle press of lips, but becomes less chaste when her lips part against his and he can taste champagne and the red velvet cake they cut and shared a slice of. 

Caitlin pulls back after a while with a genuine warm smile on her face, and Cisco doesn’t know when the music inside was turned up, but he can clearly hear the beginnings of a song -  _ their song _ \- being played. Cisco chances a glance towards the small window and finds Ralph there, looking expectantly. A little behind him stand Barry and Iris, sporting similar looks on their faces, and Cisco laughs because he knows exactly what they’re doing. 

His eyes meet Caitlin’s again. “I believe I owe you a dance, Mrs. Ramon.”

A soft laugh escapes her lips and it’s impossible to miss the flush on her cheeks, even in the low warm light that emanates from the window. “I believe you do, Mr. Ramon.”

Cisco begins adjusting his posture and moves his hand to rest more comfortably on the small of her back, but Caitlin seems to have other plans. She pulls back with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a smile on her face, and before he can even ask what she’s doing, she tugs on their still interlocked fingers and begins walking them towards the small stairs that lead to the patio. 

“Caitlin, it’s raining.”

“I know.”

“We are going to be soaked.”

“ _ I know _ .”

“Then why are you--”

She pauses by the stairs and looks at him with an exasperated expression. The first droplets of rain have start to land on her bare shoulder and hair, but she doesn’t seem to mind. “Do you trust me, Cisco?”

“Of course I do.” 

The moment the words are out of his mouth her eyes shift from their warm brown to a sharp blue. He raises an eyebrow and she just smiles that  _ Frost  _ smile of hers and winks. The hand that is not on his lets go of the fabric of her dress and moves up and out in the rain, and he watches mesmerized as a cloud of freezing chill emanates from it - the rain outside crystallizes, becomes soft flocks of snow, and Cisco is reminded of that time, a few Christmases ago, when she’d made it snow for him. 

He lets himself be tugged out into the open and then they are standing in the middle of the patio, with the white cold specks falling down onto them. She faces him and her eyes are back to their natural color again. There’s a teasing smile dancing on her lips, like she’s immensely proud of her work, and he can’t help but let out a soft laugh. 

Cisco thinks he hears Ralph yell something, but at that moment he only has eyes for her and only has ears for their song that is still playing softly in the background. 

They adjust their positions, her free hand on his shoulder and his on the small of her back, and gently start swaying along with the music. She looks like a vision, with a crown of snow in her hair, and Cisco can care less his lips are getting chapped and his fingers are growing number with each second that passes. Not when Caitlin is smiling down on him like  _ that  _ and they’re dancing their first real dance together. 

The song sways and comes to an end. They don’t stop, nor pull apart, still wrapped in each other’s gazes, and Cisco makes a mental note to thank whoever set their song on repeat when the first notes reach his ears again. It’s Caitlin who adjusts their positions this time, her hands moving until her arms are resting around his neck, and Cisco’s hands automatically move to rest on her waist in response. They’re swaying again, slower this time, and she’s looking at him from behind her eyelashes with so much warmth and  _ love _ he almost melts on the spot, despite the cold. The snow still falls and the small flocks stick to the ground. It slowly starts to paint the landscape around them in white that glitters under the string lights that hangs above them. It really looks like a dream scene - Cisco would know, he has seen this same scene unfold many times in his sleep. But maybe it hadn’t been a dream after all; maybe he’d vibed his future with Caitlin without realizing it. 

“Have I told you how much I love you?” he says in a soft voice. “Because I could stand to tell you that I love you a few more times.”

The corners of her eyes crinkle as she smiles. “You have, but I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you saying it.”

“That’s good, since I’m not planning to stop saying it for a long time.”

Her eyes flicker momentarily to a spot somewhere above his shoulder and then they’re back on his. Her tone sounds teasing when she speaks. “You kind of promised you wouldn’t.”

Cisco chuckles. “Did I now?”

She hums affirmatively in reply and leans closer to him, their faces just a few inches apart. His breath catches in his throat and he nearly forgets how to breathe once he notices how her eyes have considerably darkened. 

Their lips meet under the snow, under the low lights and it’s the most perfect moment stolen in time. There’s no rush, no bad guy to catch, no life or death situation forcing them to kiss each other like it’s going to be the last time they get to do so. It’s both liberating and terrifying at the same time, and Cisco hopes with every fiber of his being after this day is over, after her wedding dress and his fancy suit are hanging in the back of their shared closet, they will still get to have more moments like this. 

More milestones in the shared life they just started together. 

They only pull apart when Cecile calls for them from the porch, a motherly tone of worry in her voice. She gives them the full scold about getting sick but the stern look she fixes them with as they walk up the stairs towards the house cracks the moment Caitlin starts laughing. It’s contagious and it ends up spreading to everyone else inside, and Cisco has never felt so happy in his entire life as he feels now, surrounded by his friends - his  _ family  _ \- and his  _ wife. _

Here’s to new beginnings. 


End file.
